


A Dummy's Valentine's Day

by Vegetatarian



Series: Valentine's Shenanigans [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awkward Romance, Comedy, Cute, Dragon Ball Z Abridged - Freeform, F/M, Funny, Love, Married Couple Tings, Romance, Sex, Shenanigans, Slightly inspired by abridged characters ahahaha, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Valentine's Day, dragon ballz, ran out of ideas for tags, the creation of Maron (the daughter not the big tiddy girl)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetatarian/pseuds/Vegetatarian
Summary: This is a dia- I mean- *ahem* JOURNAL entry made by Krillin and then a diary entry made by his kickass wife, Android 18. It's meant to be a little embarrassing, a little messy, and a lot of fun. He recalls his first Valentine's Day with his beloved wife, Android 18 aka Lazuli, and she recalls it...a bit differently. Enjoy.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball)
Series: Valentine's Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632628
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	A Dummy's Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadiSaiyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiSaiyan/gifts), [Lady_Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/gifts).



Alright, it’s our 5th Valentine’s Day together, and I’m feeling nostalgic, so I figured I’d write about my first Valentine’s Day with 18. For the record, it’s completely normal for a grown man to write in a  _ journal _ , okay? OKAY, VEGETA? IT’S NOT A  _ DIARY _ . Anyway, I remember it like it was yesterday. We were newly married, and I had no idea what I had truly gotten myself into until that holiday came to be. You might say I became a real man that day, especially since it’s when we made Maron. It happened like this:

“Oh Krillinnnnnnnn.” 18 cooed.

“Yes, 18? Everything o-KAMI 18 WHAT IS THAT?” I walked into the bedroom that I shared with my wife to find her laid on our bed in a rather lewd pose. She wore a frilly and completely transparent red nightie that left, well, nothing to the imagination. My face quickly matched the color of 18’s nightie. 

“It’s Valentine’s Day Eve, dear.” 18 purred. “Won’t you come play with me?” 18 gave me a naughty pout as she rubbed the empty spot on the mattress in front of her. Her long, slender legs slowly pulled away from each other to reveal she wasn’t wearing panties. I was truly at a loss for words. Not only was I unsure of how to go about things, but Kami, I’d never even been in the presence of a woman so fine, let alone so willing to give herself to  _ me _ . 

“Well, people don’t usually celebrate the  _ eve _ of Valentine’s Day, sweetie. It’s normally celebrated on that day, at least to my knowledge.” I said, unable to keep my eyes from capturing every inch of her body and searing it into my memory. 

“Well, if you wouldn’t mind, honey, I’d like us to make our own  _ special _ traditions for things. Starting with this holiday. What’s more romantic than making my hubby feel like a million bucks?” 18 stared at me lovingly, and also like she was a huntress and I was her prey.

I walked over with all of the swagger I could manage to muster up, and just as I reached our bed, I tripped. As fate would have it, not only did I trip, I slammed my face on the nightstand by our bed and was knocked out cold. I don’t remember Yamcha and Goku coming by to make sure I was alright. I woke up at around midnight, though, to the sound of my wife’s voice softly calling my name. 

“Krillin? Krillin, how are you feeling? Is your head hurting? I can go get an icepack for you.” She caressed my cheek as I laid there. I couldn’t help but smile. It wasn’t a side of her that anyone else got to see, and to this day, they still don’t really get to see this side of her. She’s nurturing and caring just for me. She’d put on an oversized white tshirt and the nightie was abandoned on the bedroom floor. 

“No, honey, I’m alright. I’d like it if you just laid here with me.” I said back. 

It was the first time I think I’d ever seen her have tears of relief in her eyes. She showed me how much she really cared for me that night, and I really did feel like a million bucks. She snuggled closer, and I wrapped my arms around. I could feel her smiling against my skin as I held her, and then a small kiss on my shoulder. I moved her hair to the side so I could press my palm against her cheek and feel the warmth from her face, and I felt another kiss on my shoulder. I’m not sure what happened to me, but all at once I found myself with 18 straddling me, my hands on her thighs, and my index fingers slipped underneath her panties. Her skin was hot to the touch, and her face was painted with a shade of red indicating that she hadn’t expected me to make such a bold move. She made a small sound as I gripped her thighs and pulled her hips down in a grinding motion against my erection. This was it. This was the night I was going to let her see that while I was typically a gentle soul, there was a side of me she didn’t know. A masculine side that only came out for her. It was and still is no secret to me that a lot of people doubt my strength, my overall capability, my masculinity, and everything else. I'm well aware, but I did and still do want to remind my wife every single day that I am a man, and I am _her_ man. 

I grinded my hips in sync with hers, and she made sounds that only made me want her more. I sat up and pulled her face to mine and kissed her like my life depended on it. Slowly and sensually at first, and then gradually more hungrily. I pushed her so she was lying on her back and I gripped her thighs and bit down on her panties and started sliding them off with my teeth. She whimpered at my touch. I kissed her thighs, and made my way to her femininity, where I dragged my tongue up and down her core, earning a yelp of pleasure from her. Her thighs tightened around my face and while I’ll never admit it to her, I  _ totally  _ lost my bearings for a hot second and blushed fiercely at the sensation. It was like being in my very own hentai manga.  _ Super hot. _ “18.” I whispered into her exposed flesh. 

“Yes?” She whispered back, trembling at each touch. 

“I have a gift for you for Valentine’s Day.” I said. 

“What do you have for me, Krillin?” She asked longingly.

I undid the drawstring of my pants and pulled them to my knees. I had no underwear to pull down; I go commando like a  _ real _ man. I lined myself up with her body, and slowly pushed myself into her. “It’s my penis.” I said, in my very best dirty talk. 

“Oh,  _ Krillin _ .” 18 moaned. I could tell I had her weak from my words, my smoothness, my dick. She was mine, and boy did I show her. She could barely walk the next day. I filled her to the brim with my magic man juice (that’s what I call it. She loves it.) and not long after, she started feeling symptoms of pregnancy, and the rest is history. 

It’s a pretty great memory. I think maybe this year I’ll sweep her off her feet again. So yeah, Happy Valentine’s Day, future me. May this memory live forever in your mind. 

Krillin.  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Dear Diary,

It's Valentine's Day. I can tell Krillin's mind is on our first Valentine's Day because he keeps talking about my red nightie and he moved the nightstands away from our bed. I have the strangest feeling that he doesn't remember things quite how they went down, so let me fill you in. 

“Oh Krillinnnnnnnn.” I cooed in my sweetest voice. This is a big deal because I don't really _have_ a sweet voice, so I really had to practice this. A lot. So fucking much. 

“Yes, 18? Everything o-KAMI 18 WHAT IS THAT?” He walked into our bedroom to find me laid on our bed in a sexy pose. I even wore a frilly and completely transparent red nightie that left, well, nothing to the imagination. I'm not a huge fan of things like this, but men are men, and Krillin of all men would definitely be one to enjoy this nightie, cheesy or not. His face quickly matched the color of the uncomfortable nightie. 

“It’s Valentine’s Day Eve, dear.” I purred. Man it was so good, I purred like a proper woman. “Won’t you come play with me?” I gave him a naughty pout as I rubbed the empty spot on the mattress in front of me. It was so super awkward for me to be sensual and sexy, but I wanted to do something special for my new husband, you know? And I like to think I'm pretty cool and collected, and I'm always game for something new. I was hoping we could start slow and work our way into handcuffs and spanking. Still vanilla, but just to keep things a little more spicy (at least, in Krillin's mind). My legs slowly pulled away from each other to reveal BOOM, I wasn’t wearing panties. He was truly at a loss for words. Not only could I tell he was having a mental panic at what he saw, he was 100% turned on and that little man was about to GET. IT.

“Well, people don’t usually celebrate the  _ eve _ of Valentine’s Day, sweetie. It’s normally celebrated on that day, at least to my knowledge.” He said as he shamelessly raked his eyes over every square inch of my body. That's how a man _should_ look at his wife. Off topic, but I wonder if Vegeta or Goku even look at their own wives like that? I could probably see Vegeta looking at Bulma that way if he stopped training for 5 seconds to notice her, but Goku? Haha, Goku would take one look at ChiChi's naked body and say "ChiChi how are you going to make food for me if you're naked?" Ahh. I crack myself up. I really do. 

“Well, if you wouldn’t mind, honey, I’d like us to make our own  _ special _ traditions for things. Starting with this holiday. What’s more romantic than making my hubby feel like a million bucks?” I stared at him at lovingly as I could, despite romantic gestures not being my strong suit. I do my best though, y'know?

Oh, kami have mercy, Krillin is reading something in his diary and it's making him blush. I need to read it later. 

Krillin, my sweet, sweet husband, kami bless him, tried his best to swagger over to the bed. He looked so nerdy, but if I'm being honest with myself, I love how dorky and nerdy he is. It's sexy in its own way. I'l never tell him though. If he knew, he'd undoubtedly try too hard and then ruin the authenticity of his dorkiness. Anyway, he sauntered (with NO real rhythm to his body or coordination) over to the bed, tripped over his own feet, and slammed his sweet little face into the nightstand. He was out COLD. KTFO. (Knocked the fuck out). Not only was it the most ungraceful thing I'd ever witnessed, it was also the most impressive. He went from 0 to 100 in mere seconds. Anyway, being that I just witnessed him knock the fuck out of himself and probably cause himself a concussion, I dropped to the floor and tried to get him to come to, but when he wouldn't, I called Goku and Yamcha and asked them to come over right away and explained what happened and threw on a robe to cover myself so Goku would instant transmission over to our house and see my titties, you know. Boy did they look spectacular that day, though. Ugh. Why won't they look like that now? Like don't get me wrong, my body is still totally bangin, but like, they just won't sit pretty the same way they did then. Oh well. 

I asked him if he was okay and softly called his named because I really was worried about him. He hadn't been stirring much while he laid in bed and I started to wonder if something was wrong. He opened his eyes, though, as I touched his face and looked at me with the cute smile he does when he wants to reassure me. 

“No, honey, I’m alright. I’d like it if you just laid here with me.” He's always so loving. So kind and caring, even when he's injured he tries his best to be sweet to me. 

It was the first time I think I’d ever let Krillin see me cry. They were tears of relief though, relief that my husband was okay and that I wouldn't have to live with the embarrassment that I was so sexy it killed my poor uncoordinated husband. I tried my best to show him how much I really cared for him that night, and I really hope he felt like a million bucks. I snuggled closer, and he wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't help but to smile against his skin as he held me, and I gave him a soft kiss on the shoulder. He moved my hair to the side and pressed his hand against my face and his hand felt cool against my face; I put another kiss on his muscular shoulder. This is when he became over confident and tried his best to be sexy like guys I read about in the fan fictions from my favorite authors like Vegetatarian, vegebul_soup, Lady_Red, and LadiSaiyan. Kami, they're good at writing. Anyway, Krillin tried pulling me onto his lap but was awkward about it so I climbed up there myself in a way where he'd think it was his smoothness that had me straddling him. I did like it when he grabbed my thighs though, it was nice and it made me feel like a bottom for .5 seconds. Short lived, but pleasant. 

He ground his hips in sync with mine, which was pretty hot, and I made sexy moaning sounds so he'd be encouraged to keep going. The he sat up straight and we started making out, things were going well, and he kissed me all soft, and then kind of roughly, it was a big turn on. So hot. Then he got me on my back, spread my knees, and pulled my panties off with my teeth after struggling to grab them for several seconds and me finally having to lift the waistband of them so he could grab them with his teeth. It was dark in the room by then, so he likely has no idea I helped him. He doesn't need to know, though, I want him to feel proud. I whimpered a little for him, and made that sound every girl in hentai makes when she's having sex. He thinks I don't know that he watches hentai, and reads hentai, but I do. I be knowin'. Anyway, he starts kissing down my thigh and eventually starts giving me head which I obviously enjoyed very much. I wonder if he even remembers? He was super shy about the topic of oral sex when we first had sex on our honeymoon. He went HAM on the CLAM if you catch my drift. Then he whispered my name. 

“Yes?” I whispered back, by this point I was trembling from each touch. 

“I have a gift for you for Valentine’s Day.” He said. 

“What do you have for me, Krillin?” I asked, rolling my eyes in the darkness of our bedroom. Honestly if it weren't for the fact he just gave me excellent brain, I probably would've cringed internally at what I _knew_ he was going to say.

He undid the drawstring of his pants and pulled them to his knees. He didn't pull down underwear because the man doesn't wear any. Don't ask me why, he says it's super manly to not wear underwear, but like, every other man I know wears them, so, I dunno. Maybe he's just a horny guy who wants to be one step ahead of the game should emergency sex need to happen or something. Who knows. Anyway, here's what he said. Yes, you're going to cringe. 

"It's my penis."

“Oh,  _ Krillin _ .” I said, my voice was filled with SO MUCH embarrassment. Oh my KAMI was that the most embarrassing and CUTE thing ever or what? How many men do you know who really will try so hard, go out of their way to break their comfort zone, just to try and be sexy for you? Krillin is my sweetie, and I love and adore him. Anyway, I effed his brains out and it knocked me up and now we have our sweet little girl, Maron. Yes, I know she has the same name as some busty bimbo he dated, but I don't mind it. _Our_ Maron will _actually_ grow up to be a beautiful woman with more than just big assets. She'll be intelligent, and graceful, and sweet.   
  
Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day to me.   
  


18

P.S. Friendly reminder to myself to ask Bulma and ChiChi how their Valentine's Day festivities went. 

**Author's Note:**

> I 100% believe that 18 is a freak, but only for her husband, ChiChi is a closet freak, and Bulma... well c'mon.. Bulma has no shame. *wink*
> 
> Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this piece to my favorite authors on AO3. LadiSaiyan, vegebul_soup, and Lady_Red. You guys have inspired me so much, and have given me amazing work to read, and I'm so so glad to have people to share my disgustingly intense love for Vegeta with. Haha, Happy Valentine's Day to some very talented writers.


End file.
